


The Switch

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OC Prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Switch

It was a nice sunny afternoon in Angel Grove.

The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Gang was enjoying a nice day outside away from the stress of school, homework, parents and Z Putty's.

But right now, Elizabeth Stewart was sitting near the Rangers bags, bored.

It had all started earlier when Tommy called Kim.

 

*Flashback*

 

"Hey, Kimberly!"

Kimberly Ann Hart looked up from the book she was reading with Lizzie at the direction the voice was coming in.

"Finished playing football already Tommy?"

While his girlfriend was reading with her cousin, Tommy had been playing football with Zack and Jason. Billy and Trini were over at their picnic table, looking though their chemistry reports for next week's big test.

"Nah, still playing, but Jason, man, he wants to play two on two and there's no second player"

Kimberly was about to say something when a little voice piped up.

"Can I play, Tommy?"

Tommy looked down at Lizzie who was looking back at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry Liz, this is a game only big Rangers can play, maybe next time huh?"

Liz just shrugged.

"Okay."

"So, I guess you want me to play, huh?"

Tommy looked back up at his Beautiful, nodding.

"Yeah, if you can, Jason and Zack have teamed up and Billy's too busy with Trini…"

"Okay, Liz why don't you go over to Trini and Billy and read?"

"Okay Kim"

Lizzie skipped over to Trini while Kimberly went with Tommy to play football.

"Elizabeth, whatever you do, don't you dare get into trouble!" called Kimberly.

 

*End of Flashback*

 

Alas, that is what led Lizzie to her current predicament.

But Lizzie had a plan.

A plan which was evil and awesome at the same time.

She noticed Trini and Billy not watching her.

 

*Time to act* she thought, smirking.

 

She quickly put down the book she was reading and bolted up off the ground.

Lizzie then went over to Tommy and Kim's backpack, going into Kim's backpack first.

She found what she needed and put it in Tommy's backpack before finding what she needed from Tommy's and putting it in Kim's.

After switching the items, she quickly zipped up the bags in satisfaction before going back to her book.

 

An hour later…

 

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie looked up to see Kimberly looking down at her.

"Yeah Kim?"

"Man, you were really sucked into that book of yours; I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes!"

Lizzie looked around and saw all the bags except hers and Kim's were gone.

"Oops, sorry Kim."

"It's ok, now come on, Alpha called; he wants us to test our morphers for any difficulties."

"Kay"

Kimberly helped her up and they both got their bags and teleported to the Command Centre.

 

"All right Rangers, you're all here, time to test out the morphers."

Alpha was standing by a console with Lizzie, who was holding a clipboard and a pencil.

"Alright, it's Morphin Time."

"Tyrannosaurs!"

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-Tooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Dragonzord!"

Lizzie burst out laughing and everyone turned to stare at Tommy and Kim.

"What the hell!"

Tommy was in a green version of the Pink Ranger outfit, skirt and all and Kimberly was in a pink version of the Green Ranger outfit, the shield on the Green Ranger's outfit instead of it being gold was now sliver.

Lizzie controlled her laughter long enough to say:

"I didn't know Tommy liked drag."

At that point, everyone lost it and started laughing except Tommy and Kim.

Tommy and Kim's faces were as red as the Red Ranger's suit under their helmets.

They both came to one conclusion though.

 

Whoever did this was going to get major payback.


End file.
